AWBS: Acquaintances with Benefits
by blueprincess972
Summary: But we're not even friends. She said. So we'll be acquaintances... with benefits. He replied before pulling her back on top of him.
1. Introduction

AN- Okay everyone here's my new story. I'm going to be posting the last chapter of LS pretty soon and bonus chapter after that. I have to warn you all that this fanfic deserves every bit of its M rating enjoy….

AWBS: Acquaintances with Benefits

Taylor Mckessie strolled into homeroom rolling book bag in and. observing the empty classroom she took a seat in her assigned place. Grabbing her necessary materials she waited for the teacher's arrival.

Being "the serious student" she always arrived five minutes before everyone else. Slowly but surely students began to gradually pile in. Of course the basketball drones and their holier than thou leader were last to arrive. "That party was great", said Troy Bolton's curly headed sidekick. "Don't you mean Ashley was great?" Troy replied laughing along with the rest of their posse. "True, true that girls mouth… damn" You can conclude the hidden innuendo. Taylor rolled her eyes at their laughter along with high fives and dabs. "Neanderthals." She mumbled under her breath. Their "chat" was cut off abruptly when the teacher walked in. "Okay class get out your English assignments." There was an audible collective groan around the class room and Taylor merely passed her impeccable paper to the front.

Taylor walked out of class with a certain aurora about her. It felt good to excel and nothing could bring her down. While at her locker she jumped at the sudden bang behind her, and looked up to see none other than Troy Bolton. Correction, nothing could bring her down except that. A frown immediately marred her features. "Yes?" she asked impatiently. "I need you" Taylor nearly chocked. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed obviously alarmed. Troy smirked "Don't soak your panties yet McKessie, I didn't finish." She emitted a disgusted scoff. How dare he. "I need you to tutor me in English." Taylor almost smiled at the hint of desperation in his voice. "Now why would I do that?" The saucy brunette inquired. "I'm willing to pay… twenty dollars per session." Damn I'm rich. "Okay Bolton you have a deal, meet me at my house seven sharp and** don't** be late." He sighed "Thanks McK ill be there with bells on." He replied while giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes and headed in the opposite direction.

Okay short but just giving you a taste. Tell me how you like it next chapter should be up pretty soon and LS final chapter should be to. Love you guys - Blueprincess


	2. the start of awbs

**Hey you guys thanks for the great reviews on the first chappie, I'm super glad you like it :D Oh and I didn't say it in the last chapter but I own nothing, but if I did Zac would be in my bed as we speak!- Blueprincess**

"Um… mmmm…. Uh Jill?" Troy groaned looking down at the bobbing blonde head beneath him, he just met this girl and already she was down on her knees "worshiping" him. He groaned had to be at Taylor's house in five minutes, or else he would be late. "Can we hur-ry this up?" Troy asked eyes glazed and mouth struggling to string together his words.

"Actually it's Jackie."

A distant squeaky voice countered. It all fell on deaf ears to Troy though. So so very close then… "Ahh" His head hit the back of the wall and he closed his eyes tight, savoring the incredible waves crashing down on him. Finally he looked down at the pixie faced girl. Her blue eyes were filled with hope as she watched him pull up his pants and buckle his belt.

"So um are you going to call me?" She asked her child- like voice taking on a desperate tone.

"Sure babe." This was all too easy; he didn't have to say much this was just Friday afternoon to him. He glanced at his watch it ready seven oh five. Shit, he was going to be late and of course anal Taylor was going to have a mouth full ready for him. "Damn I gotta go, you were great hon." He said while kissing her cheek before grabbing his bag and exiting the small room.

Taylor opened her door taking in Troy's sweaty appearance. "You're late." She said shifting her weight, waiting for a reasonable response from him.

"Yeah, yeah I know sorry ok I got caught up." He pushed past her and walked into the small yet immaculate home.

Taylor stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse you!"Her face really portrayed what she wanted to say to him, but being a lady of good morals she bit her tongue.

"You're a dancer?" He asked while holding the picture of the gangly image she used to portray.

"Obviously not anymore." She said, while motioning toward the filled out features of her body. That picture held so many dark memories of what she used to be. She begged her mom to throw it away but she simply put it in the middle of the living room to remind Taylor everyday that she was inadequate. There was an awkward pause, and Taylor immediately went back to the task at hand. "Let's get started." She said while leading the way to her bedroom where she spread out all the necessary study materials.

Troy was practically floored her room it was so… so, so normal. The posters of bubble gum flavors of the week. The pink comforter and matching pink walls, it just didn't seem like her.

"What?" she inquired of the blue gazed boy.

"Sorry I was just expecting Dexter's Lab or something." He said while taking a seat on her bed.

"Ha ha" She sarcastically replied. "You kill me now how about we stop this whole bonding thing and get down to business."

"Okay" He took off his jacket. "Where do you want me? Up against the wall, on the bed , in the shower?" he smirked "You can show me some of those kinky dancer bends."

"Get out." She replied while motioning toward the door, but Troy remained rooted to his spot. Damn, how she wanted to slap that little smirk off his face.

"Chill out prude patty just joking" "or do you not know what that is?" Troy solicited.

"Sorry if I don't find your crude and vulgar sense of humor entertaining." She opened her notebook and skimmed to find the chapter notes she needed. "Look Troy, if were gonna get through this then you have to understand that I'm not like the girls you're used to."

"That's for sure." He said recounting his previous activities. He knew he couldn't get Taylor to do any of the things that Joanie or whatever her name did to him, but knowing that kind of made him want to try.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's take a break." Taylor proclaimed after an hour of studying. Troy really wasn't as stupid as he looked her guess was that he just didn't apply himself.

"Yeah, my brain needs a rest." Troy uttered obviously exhausted. He had a long day and a break was what he needed." Your bed is extremely comfortable."

"Thanks." She said while settling at the corner of the bed.

"I've never actually been in a girl's room without partaking in something that didn't have to do with… anatomy." He said while closing his eyes. She rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed also.

Troy was fighting an internal battle. Damn Taylor was enticing him and she didn't even know it. He wanted so badly to break down her barriers and see what she was like when it came to matters of "anatomy".

Taylor was slowly but surely falling asleep today had been utterly exhausting and sleep seemed to be her only salvation. Suddenly her eyes shot open when she felt Troy's warm body hovering over her. "What are you doing?" she softly whispered. She knew she could've screamed and kicked him off but somehow she couldn't find the will to.

"This." He simply replied before connecting his lips to hers. His whole body was on fire and all he wanted to do was remove their offending barriers and surge deep inside her. He settled on this, careful not to scare her off.

God he was so warm and his kiss was magical, it sent tingles to places she hadn't shared with anyone. This scared the hell out of her. "Wait." She said while pulling away from him. " I don't even like you." It was true she could never imagine herself being with Troy or even friends with him, yet she found her self so easily in this position with him.

"Feeling's mutual baby." He replied attaching his lips to hers again. He angrily growled when she pulled away again.

"So what is this, why are we doing this?" Her whiskey colored eyes conjoined to his navy.

"Isn't it obvious were in lust, so I guess we're friends with benefits." The term made Troy smile.

"But were not even friends." She said

"So we'll be acquaintances... with benefits." He replied before pulling her back on top of him.

**Woohoo Chapter two! Review Por favor love you guys- Blueprincess**


	3. Used

**Thanks for such the wonderful reviews and such you guys are amazing: D! **

"Shut up!" An alarmed Troy Bolton harshly whispered to the petrified brainy brunette.

"God!... Troy you scared the hell out of me." She exclaimed while grasping her chest. She nearly alerted the whole school when the hottie basketball captain grabbed her while strolling in the hall. Moving to the other side of the small broom closet she sighed, her heart rate slowly decreasing.

"I'm horny." Troy confessed getting right down to business while moving closer to her.

"So." An annoyed Taylor replied after moving out of his reach.

"So I thought we agreed to awbs." The dirty blonde inquired.

"What's?" The raven haired beauty rebutted.

"You know aquain-"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Taylor bitterly replied. He ignored her tone and took her mouth with his impatiently in a body tingling kiss. After pulling away he looked at her expression. Eyes glazed over and unfocused, he smirked. Job well done Bolton he congratulated himself.

Not much for talking at the moment Taylor recaptured his lips slipping her tongue into his awaiting mouth. She unconsciously grinded her pelvis into him feeling the ever growing bulge in his jeans.

Troy was surprised by her actions, and So very turned on. God he was on fire and they haven't even made it to second base he thought. His hand went under her shirt searching for the things that have been on his mind since that night at her house. His body rejoiced as he palmed her chest eliciting small whimpers and moans from her, which drove Troy crazy. HE was so into the task at hand that he almost fell over when she suddenly pulled away.

"I gotta go back to class." A breathless Taylor said while straightening her top.

"What! you can't.. You can't leave me like this!" He proclaimed while pointing to the noticeable hump in his jeans.

"Sorry nothing I can do about that." She simply replied, gathering her strewn belongings.

"Fucking tease!" He growled

"Man whore!" She screamed back. He groaned.

"Look you're Mr. Sexy Playboy go find some slut and have her take care of your little problem." She suggested after opening the door slightly. I don't want some slut, I want you, he thought in the back of his mind. He then moved to exit, but she held him back.

"I'll go first, wait a few minutes before coming out." She haughtily demanded, before leaving.

Who the fuck does she think she is? He asked himself, I always leave first. Girls beg me for more not the other way around. She should be glad I even want her. TO say the least Troy felt confused, horny as hell, and used.

Taylor tried to keep her cool demeanor but after she was out of Troy's sight she freaked out. Why, Why, WHY did I do that? She berated herself. She was supposed to be the smart, classy, **pure**girl. Not some slut that Troy Bolton feels up in a broom closet. She was literally knocked out of her thoughts when she collided with a tall stocky form.

"Shit watch where you're going." Chad Danforth yelled angrily. When he saw who he collided with his eyes immediately softened. He always had a soft spot for the brown eyed curvy girl, but he always taunted her to hide it.

"Oh Taylor."

She rolled her eyes quickly picking up her displaced belongings.

"Dude I love that book."

Chad blurted picking up the aged item.

"You read?" A perplexed Taylor questioned. She always thought Chad was about as deep as a cup of water, tops.

" Ha ha Taylor very funny."

He sarcasticly replied.

"Sorry Danforth never took you as much of a reader." Taylor countered.

"Just because I don't devour books like you Prude Patty doesn't mean I don't read."

That was the second time Taylor heard that name. The first from Troy no less. Typical they all think the same she thought.

" The hell I'm not prude." Taylor furiously spat. If anything she was the opposite after the broom closet incident just minutes before.

"Oh sorry Crazy Carly."

Chad said, she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"If you don't shut up soon, you're gonna be a pummeled Pat!"

He held up his hands in mock defense.

"Chillax Hostile Hannah."

"Chad!" Taylor nearly screamed at the boy rolling on the floor in gails of laughter.

"Damn Taylor you're so easy."

She immediately panicked, had Troy told him something? She heard them when they talked about their endeavors with the opposite sex, and she didn't want to be one of those flavors of the week girls.

"Geez you're so to piss off it really is hilarious."

Her hear slowed.

"Whatever Danforth."

She replied turning to walk away. Unfortunantely for Taylor he caught up with her.

"Yes?" She impatiently asked trying to get away from the curly haired tryrant.

"Hey so I heared you're tutoring Troy, and he's actually doing good so I was wondering…"

She audibly sighed

"Fine, but you have to be serious."

" I seriously don't want to fail so yeah I'm serious."

"Okay whatever just meet me at my house tomorrow seven sharp, DON'T be late."

"Okay pru- I mean Taylor, I won't be late." He replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Stupid jocks she thought while heading back to class.

**Okay so third chapter review ****porfavors****- Blueprincess**


	4. Tutoring Chad 101

"Mom! … MOM!" A disgruntled Taylor hollered from the bathroom adjacent from her room. She stepped out towel clad and nearly hit the ceiling when she saw an amused Chad sitting on her bed.

"Good God Chad!" She said while leaning against her desk, afraid her legs were going to give out from the intensity of her escalading heart rate. "Wait your on time?"

Chad a little dazed from all the skin she was revealing took a while to answer, mind preoccupied with other things, none having to do with tutoring.

"Um… uh yeah I didn't get a word of that. You know believe it or not you being half naked is kind of distracting. Not that I'm complaining at all. I'm just saying if you actually want to study you-" He was abruptly interrupted by Taylor slamming the bathroom door shut. She quickly got dressed, that was the last thing she needed in her life, another "awb".

"Your mom's a milf." Chad proclaimed the minute Taylor walked out of the bathroom; her hair still wet was resting in the middle of her back and around her shoulders. Her eyebrows shot up in curiosity as she sat beside him her face obviously perplexed at the foreign word.

Chad sighed; _Of course she didn't see American Pie he thought. _

"Well let me enlighten you on-"

For the second time that night he was interrupted. _That's starting to get pretty damn annoying_.

"Wait you enlighten me?" She said her arms flailing around in disbelief.

"Yes, now Milf a very popular word from the classic movie American Pie first came into existence when two dudes were looking at a picture of Stifler's mom. The Asian dude, I think was all like dude that chick's a milf. Then some one else said what's a milf. And he was all like M.I.L.F. mom id love in my case to fuc-"

"Okay enlighten over." She said while clasping her hands over her ears.

"You were obviously a sheltered child." Chad said while laughing.

"So what, I think my parents were afraid I'd turn out like you. I believe they did me a favor." Her voice taking on a snobbish tone.

"And what exactly am I Ms. McKessie?"

"A disgusting, perverted, pig." She exclaimed continuously wagging her finger at him, as if he was a dog that had just made an accident in the house.

"What's got your thong in a knot?" He inquired sprawling out on her bed.

"Troy" she mumbled under her breath. Chad shot up from her bed with a look of panic.

"What!?" He exclaimed

"Nothing, lets just get started please." She said immediately changing the subject.

"Whatever princess, teach me." He replied sitting back down after his blood pressure was normal again.

Taylor sighed and grabbed her book and proceeded to teach him.

"Okay so onomatopoeia, that's a group of words that imitate a sound such as click or ohhh."

Chad smirked, "I know a couple of onomatopoeias I want your mom to make for me."

"Maybe then she wouldn't be such a stuck up bitch." Taylor inadvertently blurted out.

"I'd be happy to oblige.

"You're sick."

"Ahh Chill out Tay Tay", He smiled "Is some one a bit jealous?"

Taylor rolled her eyes almost immediately.

"As if I'd ever want to attempt to fulfill your wet dreams and sick fantasies."

She said while absent mindedly brushing her hair, after making her way to her vanity.

"You may not but maybe your mom would"

"Don't go near my mother Danforth."

She hollered facing him. _God why must he be so much like Troy, she thought._It was hard enough having to make excuses every time he wanted to satisfy the benefit part of their peculiar relationship, now she had to tutor his bestfriend. She could never escape him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The caramel toned boy with the wild tress inquired.

"You're just so sexy." She sarcastically replied

"Oh how I love our playful banter love." He said stroking her cheek with mock romanticism. She dismissed him and pushed his hand away.

"Oh banter I see I've expanded your vocabulary." Taylor said playfully hitting him while laughing.

"Are you flirting with me McKessie?" He asked leaning against her door.

"Oh you wish Danforth." Saucily Taylor exclaimed.

"I gotta jet but first I gotta go tuck your mom into bed." He replied with a sly wink.

"Out Chad and don't go near my mother."

"Bye Tay."

He replied half way down the hall while chuckling. Taylor smiled Chad was kind of actually fun to be around. _Oh Hell, did I just think that. _She then proceeded to go take another shower and get all those stupid thoughts out of her head.

Okay I know its short but this was just kind of a filler chapter for the more intense scenes later. Sorry I've kind of been busy and I promise to update sooner oh and I don't own HSM or American Pie. - Blueprincess


	5. Feelings

"Hey Tay Tay!" Chad shouted to a disgruntled Taylor, as he caught up to her after homeroom.

"Ugh Chad must you insist on calling me that?" She asked irritably, her head was killing her and she just wasn't in the mood for anything except sleep.

"Are you like hung over or something?" Chad inquired looking down at the raven haired girl.

"I don't drink Chad even you could've guessed that." She blatantly countered.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you and that whole prude thing." He replied obviously trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Do you like being hit or something?" She asked her stance ready for combat as she placed a hand on her hip. Chad simply smiled and continued walking with her. Their newly found friendship was one of love/ hate and Chad loved every minute of it, Taylor thought just the opposite.

"Did you do your homework last night?" She inquired in a motherly tone. That was something he hated, when Taylor went all "parental" on him. He visibly winced before replying.

"Yes, mom."

"Good." She replied with a satisfied smile.

"Yo Taylor!" A distant voice hollered out to her. Taylor immediately rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was without even looking. Chad extended his hand to the dirty blonde and they completed a complicated handshake, at which Taylor scoffed at.

"Don't be hatin.You know you wish you were cool like us Tay." Chad proclaimed facing her again.

"Oh yeah totally jealous Chad I'm such a loser." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aren't you lucky you're friends with a cool kid." Chad stated while smiling at the shorter girl.

"That I am, oh Chad what would I do without you?" Taylor helplessly mocked.

"Anyways I'm gonna need some tutoring tomorrow." Troy interrupted not really that fond of the banter and slight flirting being exchanged between Chad and Taylor.

"Uh… sorry dude I'm all penciled in but you can reschedule." Chad said hooking his arm around Taylor's neck.

"Well I have a test tomorrow so I win so go stick your pencil some where else." Troy angrily snapped at Chad. He really didn't like the new way Chad embraced Taylor, and he was gonna let it be known.

"Oh like in your ex and she told me my pencil was way bigger than yours." Chad snapped back, never being the one to turn down a fight or challenge of some sort.

Troy looked like he was going to hit Chad but Taylor grabbed his hand and did her best to calm them down with a straight face. They were helplessly dumb.

"Although I am immensely enjoying this, Chad Troy has a test so he actually does win." Taylor soothed. Chad frowned and Troy triumphantly smiled.

"No fair." Chad pouted

"And you wonder why I treat you like a child." Taylor countered

"Yeah Chad stop being a baby." Troy exclaimed mocking the curly headed boy.

"You guys are beyond immature." Taylor said walking away from both boys.

"Hey I'm not immature." Troy replied unconvincingly.

"Yeah you are dipshit." Chad fired back at the hottie super bomb. Troy in return pushed him and Chad did the same Taylor rolled her eyes, _why exactly did I agree to __do__ this again?_

"You guys are annoying me I'm going to lunch." She nonchalantly said moving past the bickering boys.

Taylor collapsed on her bed with exhaustion, _Go__d this feels so good she thought._ But her moment of relaxation was cut short by an instinctive knock on her door. She replied with a grunt instructing who ever it was to come in.

"Damn you look like hell." Troy proclaimed facing her

"Thanks honey you really know how to make me feel special." Taylor snapped at Troy.

"Hmm feisty today are we." Troy countered before attaching his lips to the taut skin under her ear, getting right down to business as usual. She unconsciously moaned not having the will or want to stop him. Continuously sucking on that spot his moves became subtly more aggressive and Taylor slowly responded to them. Some how her exhaustion and tiredness was forgotten as she captured his lips and ran her hand against his chest. His tongue found hers and they wrestled trying to compete with the movement of their hands. This time Taylor was thrown off balance when Troy stopped.

"Do you like Chad?" Troy asked out of breath ready to go to the next level but an image of Chad and Taylor doing what they were doing right now was playing in the back of his head.

"Yeah he's cool." Taylor replied dryly.

"No I mean like, have you two ever…"

"Done what we're doing? You know Troy believe it or not I'm not a whore." Taylor furiously spat

"I wasn't saying you were I was just..."

"You were just making sure that I wasn't remotely screwing any one besides you."

"You're not even screwing me." Troy mumbled under his breath

"And for good reason" Taylor replied catching the mumbled words,"why are you so jealous anyways you're not my boyfriend, we're not even friends."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know we never talk. We kind of have an all physical deal" Taylor said stating the obvious.

"Let's talk then." Troy replied reclining back, his hands under his head.

"I'm not going to humor you."

"No seriously, Taylor I want to be your friend I've never done that before for real with a girl though so I might be bad at it." Taylor smiled. She suddenly felt warm and relished in the new feeling. They began to talk at first it was awkward but suddenly they discovered they had a lot in common. They discussed his pressures from basketball. They talked about her grades and both of they're aspirations in life, minutes turned into hours and it was nearly midnight when they're discussion was cut off by the ringing of Troy's phone.

"Shit… yeah dad… coming, I know I know ok bye."

"Gotta go wow this whole talking thing wasn't half bad." Troy cheerfully exclaimed. Taylor simply smiled feeling another warm surge shot through her body.

"See you later Troy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out and once when he left she found herself missing him.

**Yay! Update sorry a little overdue but I've been working on my other story plus school is super hectic right now tests left and right review por favor they make writing worth while.- Blueprincess**


	6. Run Coward Run

"Chad can I tell you something?" Taylor asked feeling a bit antsy about her newly discovered feelings for Troy.

"I knew it, you like me!" Chad exclaimed jumping up and alerting several people in the classroom.

"No!" Taylor panicked trying to assure the random faces the false hood of Chad's accusations. _Always jumping to conclusions that boy!_

"Shit…really?" Chad sat down his whole demeanor perplexed.

"Yes." She calmly stated "You're one of my best buds though." Chad smiled satisfied with her explanation.

"Aw I'm touched Tay Tay you're one of my best buds too." Taylor returned the smile, and recollected her previous thoughts.

"Um Chad I think…erm I mean I-I"

"Hey Chad, Tay was sup?" Troy asked cutting off Taylor's confession.

"Nothing much except Tay Tay doesn't like me." Troy felt a surge of warmth shoot through his veins, hearing Chad's words. _The hell?__ He thought_

"Oh… BURN!" Troy shouted again alerting a few people

"I still love you Chaddy." Taylor soothed stroking Chad's bruised ego.

"Hmm I know, any ways you were gonna tell me a secret so spill smarty."

"Ohh secret I wanna know." Troy said joining in Chad's banter. _Why are they so immature, and why am I steadily falling for one of them?_

"It's nothing." She quickly retorted diverting her eyes away from Troy.

"Uh uh best buddy you have to say." Taylor rolled her eyes before shaking her head at Chad.

"I'll show you my abs if you tell." Troy bartered

_Sold!_

"What a sacrifice, but I'd like something that the whole girl population of the school hasn't seen Mr. Bolton." Taylor saucily replied.

_Hahahhaha burnnnnnnn!_

"Whatever don't act like you don't want me."

"Of course I do sweetie." She sarcastically reassured him. Troy clicked his tongue before checking the time.

"Oh I've got an appointment." He said making hand quotations and winking. Taylor felt butterflies and utter bliss as she watched him leave, but felt her heart sank when she realized what he was leaving for.

Chad watched their interaction silently, paying close attention to Taylor especially. _Damn she never smiles like that around me, and never is that sexually sarcastic with me, hmmm big words I really am spending to much time with Taylor. Hold up, flirty eyes…hard to get…sexual banter…she likes him! _He was stunned, floored! Why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

"Oh Taylor Anne Mckessie." He said in a sing songy manner

"What?" She asked cautiously

"You like him don't you." _Shit he really isn't as dumb as he looks._

He took her silence for a yes and slowly shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that." Her head hung in shame. If it was up to her their would be absolutely no feelings spared for the charming and handsome captain. It just happened, _Damn him for actually having depth and emotions that stupid sexy Troy Bolton._

"You are so sprung I thought you were smart. I mean he's not the most practical person to fall for, you know with the whole player thing and all. By the way he gets it from me." Chad said kind of like a proud father admiring his son

"I'm not, I am! I know" Confused she was, very

"Please I saw how you looked at him; you'd totally fuck him right now if you had the chance." _Since when did Chad obtain the skill of reading minds?_ He smirked knowing his accusations were right on target.

"You're a naughty girl Ms.Mckessie. You know you could totally imagine I was him right now and throw me down on this desk, really I wouldn't mind at all." Taylor scoffed at his suggestion and punched him when she saw him checking her out.

"Are you like always horny?"

"Duh." _Well at least the boy is honest._

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"That was cute." Troy abruptly stopped his assault on Taylor's neck to announce.

"What?" _Did I moan weird or something?_

"That whole I don't want you thing you tried to pull today." He said while smiling at the girl he surprised by unexpectedly showing up at her house.

_Hmm and god knows I want you, too much._

She kissed him again silencing any further interruptions. He sighed enjoying the "activities" but feeling the need to actually talk to her for a while.

"Can we just talk for a second?" He inquired tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wow." _Wow_

"What?" He asked his face amused.

_You're perfect that's what._

"Of course we can talk." Scooting out from under Troy she faced him staring straight into his dreamy cerulean blue eyes.

"Have you ever thought about the future… you know are you scared or anything?"

_Am I? Never thought about it much really._

"I'm numb to it really; I used to believe that dancing was my future you know. Now that I don't have that I just I don't know. It was my future, my past, my-"

"Everything" Finishing her sentence, he ran his fingers through his hair completly understanding where she was coming from.

"Why are things you're supposed to love, that are supposed to be great for you so stressful?"

"Troy if you love something go for it but there is going to be obstacles and that thing that you love so much might be the thing to hurt you the most." He immediately sensed she was speaking from personal experience.

"Why'd you stop dancing?" He blurted, Troy saw her visibly tense, and regretted bring up the subject.

"It just… in the end I got hurt." She simply explained. That was something she wasn't ready to share with him at all. Afraid of his reaction she changed the subject finally asking him the million dollar question.

"Troy, why do you skip from girl to girl so much?"

"What are you jealous?" Troy amused façade dropped when he saw her hurt expression.

"Don't do that Troy… just never mind." She winced.

He brought her face closer to his. His eyes searching hers. She moved to look away but he kept his eyes on hers. He saw every kind of emotion etched into her features, sadness…giddiness…hope. But the most unexpected one was _love_. Her heart fluttered, _m__aybe he feels the same_.

He was scared no petrified this wasn't supposed to happen this was supposed to be casual. So he did what he did to every other girl with a hopeful fantasy of actual love with him… he ran.

**Yay! Another chapter ok so next chapter is gonna be pretty intense peps so keep a look out for that thanks for reading and reviewing I own nada love yas-Blueprincess**


	7. Revelation of the past

**Ok first off thank you guys for reviewing and stuff I love all of you guys. **

"Mmmhmmm Oh Troy don't stop!" Troy immediately covered the offending noise, clasping his hand over her mouth. He had the almost unbearably thin girl propped up against a wall, steadily plunging into her seeking release. He never was a big fan of the aspiring prima ballerina. Alana had an "ice princess" attitude and always wore a twisted expression. But quite frankly she was the best shag he ever had.

"Shit…wait."

"What, why'd you stop?" The snooty girl requested.

"Do you hear that… that music?" They both ceased talking for a few moments and listened to the soft music.

"What the fuck this is my private studio time!" She exclaimed before dismounting him. Troy groaned loudly _I didn't even get to finish._ Alana was about to tell whoever interrupted her love session with Troy the fuck off. After properly arranging herself she stomped into the room but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. _The hell is she doing here? _She looked at the girl that easily intimidated her then and felt those familiar feelings again as she watched her gracefully glide across the wooden floor.

Taylor was stressed her regular studio was closed and even though she dreaded going back to "hell" she had to. Dancing was her only release, especially with life's current events. Taylor avoided Chad and Troy at all costs, and even though she missed her "best buddy" she didn't want to be involved with anything that was associated with Troy Bolton. Her heart immediately ached just thinking about how he ran out on her. He mumbled a sorry excuse about having to go home but she knew exactly what he saw and he was obviously too much of a coward to let any one love him.

She recalled crying herself to sleep that night; Taylor was so frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just let him go? Why was she crying over that bastard? Did he ever think of her as something more then a hookup? All those questions crossed her mind before she fell into a fitful sleep.

After pushing those thoughts aside she strolled into the empty studio and turned on her stereo let the music flow through her.

Not to be upstaged Alana smirked as the music slowed and clapped. "My my haven't seen you around this parts in forever girlfriend. Beautiful really except your ron de jambe was off and your turnout was a few short of one eighty."

Troy inwardly sniggered as he finished buckling his pants. If there was one thing Alana could provide it was entertainment, with either her body or her mouth both in the literal and non literal sense.

"Wow you came out of nowhere, how are you?" Taylor asked some what genuinely. She stared at the girl that cause her downfall two years ago and smirked. Alana was a true competitor, and just couldn't handle the fact that Taylor was winning most of the races. She couldn't stand it then and for damn sure wasn't taking it now.

"I'm fabulous you know enrolling in NY pretty soon but I guess you wouldn't know about that any more, silly dancer stuff."

Taylor inwardly fumed, but kept a cool façade.

"Yeah I just pretend to know what I'm doing, but now that I think about it all those years of pretending was what beat you out of the role wasn't it?"

The fair ice princess gritted her teeth

"Oh yeah that, we all know who won in the end though. Please Taylor, a black Clara now that wouldn't do The Nut Cracker justice would it? As far as I'm concerned I did you a favor Mckessie."

Troy's heart constricted and his breathing slowed. _Damn of all the people._ He couldn't face the broken girl on a regular basis let along now. If he made an appearance she would immediately know what had been going on and he defiantly didn't want to pour salt in the wound.

"Alana you're a bitch and I can deal with that but what the fuck do you want to prove now? I'm done with that whole sick world. I'm tired of hurting myself just to prove to pompous ass holes like your self that I'm worthy. So what can you steal from me now, what do you want?" She looked at the pale girl expectantly. Alana stumbled at Taylor's heart felt words they had obviously taken her aback.

"I didn't steal something that belonged to me Taylor."

"Oh yeah sorry you connived to get what you wanted. You slept with the director and damn near emptied daddy's bank account."

"Think I'm the only one Taylor please you know what you did and it's not my fault you almost killed yourself. Daily excersize my ass! You made sure you beat everyone, yet you tried to be all self righteous and help anyone that was going through a hard time. So don't be a hypocrite."

A panic ran through Troy. _What was she saying?_

"I'm leaving have it take it again its what you're good at."

She defiantly didn't want to get into this with her. What she did was horrible and she was still battling those demons. She didn't need Alana or any one else to awaken them for her. Alana was desperate she wanted to hurt Taylor like she hurt her. All those years of friendship gone. _If only…_

"Whatever you anorexic bitch."

Taylor turned staring at the blonde in disbelief. _How dare she throw that in her face! _Tears stung her eyes and she watched a small smile play on the waif like girl's lips.

Troy was stunned. It all made sense the cringes whenever he tried to bring up her dancing career. The disgust looking at the photo her mom held up so high that christened the living room mantle. _God_ he thought.

"I see you obviously recovered. No dancer's build there." She said pointing to Taylor body.

Taylor shook her head wondering how some one could be so spiteful, hurtful, uncaring.

Troy was angry, Alana was rubbing Taylor's disorder in her face and he didn't exactly know what possessed him to but he stepped out of the protection of the shaded corner of the room and shown himself. He was reaching trying to get to Taylor in some way, try to let her know it was okay.

Taylor's eyes connected with his and fear flashed through them. She didn't want him to know not after everything that happened with him; everything just went from bad to worse. She didn't see the remorse or the sympathy on his face, she saw the boy who broke her heart and she took a page from his book, she ran.

**Ok you guys chappie 7. Review por favor- Blueprincess**


	8. First Loves

"You are a bitch Alana"

She smirked while slowly advancing toward Troy putting on a seductive pout.

"That's what you love about me though baby." She said as she successfully backed him against a corner.

"Come on let's finish what we started earlier." She whispered steadily grinding her body against his. He pushed her away. His appeal was completely gone after witnessing the cruel manner in which she treated Taylor.

"Delete my number from your phone." He walked away leaving Alana shocked and him repulsed at her behavior.

Taylor collapsed against the wall of the building finally willing herself to cry. Great sobs racked her frame as she buried her head in her hands. She had hit rock bottom and she silently wondered how she let things get this bad. The old Taylor never would've let a boy determine her happiness. The old Taylor would've never been so vulnerable. Feeling another presence she uncovered her eyes, they connected with a familiar pair of baby blues and she looked away hoping he would get the hint and go away.

"I'm not leaving Taylor." He said reading her like a book. She got up, _if he isn't leaving then I am._ He touched her shoulder and she felt a surge of rage consume her. Surprising herself and Troy she hauled back and punched him in the jaw. After stumbling back he regained his balance processing his initial shock. They stood in an eerie silence for awhile quietly observing one another.

"I'm sorry." Taylor mumbled feeling a twinge of guilt wash over her.

"Can we-"

"NO!" She yelled enraged again. "**We** can't do anything."

"Taylor"

"What." She asked coldly

"I'm sorry okay for everything. What I did was wrong and what Alana said was…horrible."

"Do you feel better? Is your conscious clear? I know you must've spent a lot of sleepless nights over this." She jeered.

"Taylor don't do that."

"No you don't act as if I'm some pathetic love sick little girl Troy! I don't need you, and I for damn sure don't need your half ass apology."

"I know but I need to give you one." He admitted his head bowed in shame. "I'm a coward. I was scared okay. That day I wasn't ready-"

"Stop Troy." She lifted his head making him look at her. "Emotions scare you, commitment scares you. I knew that and I was stupid enough to fall for you anyways. I thought I could change you but you have to want to change."

"I know and I want us to be okay. I-I miss being your friend."

She winced and nodded placing him under her what ifs. If being friends with Troy meant being over him then she welcomed it willingly. She'd do just about anything at this point to ease the pain.

"Okay so we'll be friends." Troy sighed in relief but still felt a lingering guilt gnaw at him. He wanted to ask her about the things Alana said, if there was any truth to the crude remarks. He wanted to comfort her do something, ask her why she would do something so stupid to herself.

"It's true." Taylor could read Troy as easily as he her. She didn't quite know what possessed her to tell him something that personal but she trusted him. Even though he broke her heart she loved him and had an undeniable feeling that she always would.

"Why?"

"Troy I had more than enough things working against me my weight was the only thing I could change. I had to prove myself I had to be beautiful. Beautiful girls are tall and thin."

"Are you blind Taylor your gorgeous." "Troy that's fine, but by the end of the day I just wasn't enough. You know what gorgeous in a dancer's world. Size zero that's gorgeous. Protruding bones that's beautiful. Bulimia that's great but anorexia that is spectacular."

His stomach dropped hearing her sick words.

"I had it, that all of it. I was the star. Everyone praised Taylor. Gracious Taylor who preached the immoralities of eating disorders and was willing the help any one that fell into their vicious trap. Taylor that threw up the one carrot she nibbled on for lunch after exercising religiously."

He felt her hurt. He knew it, wanting to please everyone and not even considering yourself.

"What stopped it?"

She sighed

"It was a week before I was scheduled to perform my biggest role yet. I was so excited but of course Alana was jealous. You know we used to be best friends."

Troy was perplexed given the previous exchange between the two.

"She pulled some strings and the two days later I was her understudy. I remember wanting so badly to prove myself. So I ate nothing, chewed diet pills like candy, and exercised constantly. Those obviously aren't some good combinations, so I collapsed on my treadmill one day. I woke up in the hospital the doctor saying how lucky I was that I made it, apparently I went into cardiac arrest.

Troy felt his heart wrench and instinctively reached out for Taylor pulling her against him. She didn't protest.

"My mom was so angry with me. She said T-Taylor you are a disgrace." Taylor paused letting tears soak Troy's shirt.

"So I decided that day to give up the thing that meant the most to me. My mom didn't talk to me for months and now even when she does there's bitterness in her voice. She wasn't even worried about me Troy. She wanted to know if I was well enough to be Alana's understudy." Troy silently seethed as Taylor vented to him.

"But even after all that I miss it, so much. You never get over your first love you know."

"I know." He whispered to the crying girl in his embrace. He knew all to well.

**Thank you guys for reviewing okay be for warned that Troy in the next few chapters will piss you OFF! I own nothing you guys are amazing love yas- Blueprincess**


	9. But this isn't a fairy tale

**Sorry for the wait guys I really want this chapter to be right because it's like really crucial anyways enjoy…**

**"Here man take this you look like you need it." A fellow party goer said to the distraught looking Troy. Troy nodded before taking the drink out of the boy's hands. Ever since his "friendship" talk with Taylor they've been everything but friendly. Usually she would be busy with homework or something else and he would put in extra time getting his game together. Point blank he missed Taylor and was really hating not talking to her. After a couple of drinks any inhibitions were pretty much gone and he decided he needed to fix the rift between Taylor and him. **

**"Hey dude ****want to**** drop me off somewhere?" The boy simply nodded wanting so badly to befriend the "king" of East High. **

**Taylor groaned and tossed in her sleep ****ignoring the faint tapping at her window. Finally she groggily rose from her bed and drug her feet toward the other side of her room. **

**"Troy!?" Taylor who was now fully awake unlocked her window releasing the barrier between them, and watched him tumble inside. Troy who figured a smooth recovery was ****out of the question simply stood watching as the pajama clad girl stifled a laugh. **

**"What are you doing here at two o'clock in the morning?" She inquired glancing at her alarm clock. Troy completely ignored her statement and placed his hands on her hips, burying his head in the crook of her neck. **

**"I miss you Tay." He whispered **

**"Are you high?!" Taylor shoved him away angrily, she was stupid enough to settle for hook-up buddy once she was defiantly not letting it fly now though. **

**"No" Troy groaned ****as he plopped down on her bed. He just wanted to be close to her, now he was seriously regretting having that "friend" talk. **

**"Then what the hell are you doing here? I'm sleepy I have…" Her sentence trailed off as she saw the look of anguish on Troy's face. She sat down next to him grabbing his hands and placing them in her own. **

**"Are you okay I mean if you need to talk we can? I know I've been avoiding you for the past couple of weeks but I'm still your friend like we agreed to be." **

**Troy felt a feeling of euphoria as he watched Taylor's eyes adoringly stare into his. She was so beautiful and he ****really felt the impact of the alcohol at that moment. Letting inhibitions to the wind again he boldly stole a kiss from her lips. **

**"Troy" Taylor warned **

**"Taylor I want you so bad right now it hurts." **

**Taylor scooted away from him but he possessively brought her body closer almost crushing her against his weight. **

**"I love you Taylor." Taylor blinked trying to process the words he just said, the words she's wanted to hear from him for months. **

**"Are you lying to me Troy, because I swear…" **

**"I-I'm not lying to you baby I swear I wouldn't." she nodded believing him. Maybe it was the almost romantic way he came to her or maybe it was the ****way he felt so right that made her believe him, but she did. Taylor didn't believe in fairy tales, but Troy was her knight and he finally loved her. **

**Troy captured his lips with hers again and Taylor didn't refuse. **

**"Mmm Taylor I want you." He kissed the ample valley between her breasts. **

**"Every part of you." Taylor was willing to give all of herself to him. She wanted to show him just how much his love meant to her. **

**"Me to." She softly whispered removing her flimsy tank, revealing a mauve lace bra to Troy's gaze. **

**"Make love to me Troy." She whispered fiercely against his lips. Troy complied wanting badly to take the dark beauty in front of him. Briskly he shed his shirt and unbuckled his jeans wanting to be inside ****her as quickly as possible. Taylor abruptly stopped him. **

**"Do you have any…?" She let her sentence drag on knowing he would get the just of the statement. **

**"Yeah hold on." He said breathlessly reaching into his back pocket. Taylor subconsciously wondered who he was planning on using it with but shook the thoughts from her brain immediately. She trusted Troy he loved her and she wasn't going to let the past get in the way of their future. Troy placed hungry kisses all of her while nearly ripping off her shorts. Both only left in their underwear Taylor bravely moved to tug at his boxers. Troy pushed them off himself before unsnapping her bra. Taylor drank in the perspirating boy hovering above her. He was gorgeous and truly her fairy tale. ****Slowly working her way down his body ****she paid tribute to her knight kissing all over her favorite places on him. His soft lips, His chiseled chest, Bulging arms, and sexy six packed stomach. The usually timid girl grabbed his full length placing kisses all over the shaft and head then she slowly took him in her mouth sending humming vibrations through out his whole body. **

**"God Taylor." Troy groaned. He didn't know how much he could take of this assault. Just the sight of her fully revealed to him made him almost lose himself. **

**"S-St-Stop wait." Troy urged Taylor. She took her mouth off of him staring into his eyes. **

**"Come here." He beckoned and she complied slowly making her way back to him. ****Her previous ministrations made Troy so hot he had to be inside her now. She lifted her hips as he took away the last barrier between them. Troy impatiently unwrapped the foil package sliding the latex onto himself. Taylor gasped as he stretched her going deeper into her body. Once he met her barrier he slowly thrusted forward groaning feeling her tightly hug around him, when he pushed all the way through. Tear rushed to her eyes and she turned away from him not wanting him to witness her tears. Troy was in heaven, as he glided through her his pace gradually picking up as he felt his orgasm approaching. He glanced down at Taylor taking her contorted features as looks of pleasure. His focus was reaching ecstacy and he totally disregarded Taylor in the mist of his goal. **

**Taylor felt numb, this wasn't the Troy she knew. This wasn't the compassionate Troy who she loved. **_He's your knight, He's your knight, He's your knight_**, she repeated in her head over and over again. But this wasn't a fairy tale. **

**"Uh god Taylor I'm ****going to**** cum." A sense of relief washed over her at his words, wanting this to be over. Finally with one final thrust he emptied himself inside her emitting a loud moan. After disposing of the used condom he laid beside her breathing harshly. **

**"Do you love me Troy?" she asked meekly needing to hear him say the words. **

**"Of course I love you Taylor." He said turning toward her giving her a brief kiss on the lips. **

**"Ok." She whispered before turning away from him. His words didn't provide any comfort but they were enough for tonight. **_He's your knight, He's your knight, He's your knight_, **she repeated in her head again as silent tears soake her pillow. Befo****re long sleep washed over her. Troy was her knight, were her last thoughts. But this wasn't a fairy tale. **

**Ok guys sorry again for the wait but as you can see this was a very important chapter. This story is going to be ****ending soon unfortunately but no fear I have yet another story to present to all you faithful readers love you guys! -Blueprincess**


	10. Final Last Call

Sorry guys it's been so long but I like needed this to be perfect but you know nothing is but this is good enough for me enjoy…..

Taylor silently sobbed as she scrubbed her skin raw, she was dirty. He made her feel that way, he used her. She knew but there was still an apology. He would would wake up he would beg for her forgiveness perfusely before taking her into his arms appologizing repeticiously along with professions of his love for her_. If only in her dreams._ He was still there in her bed and she couldn't face him. She couldn't do it. He loved her or so he said but this love, his love was dark and hurtful but she craved at least one part of him. She asked herself the question she has been a lot lately. _How did I get this way? _

Shutting off the water she stepped out of the foggy cloud of steam. Finally she looked in the mirror. She was there, but **she** wasn't turning away from the offending sight she silently dressed hoping he would be gone when she emerged from her save haven.

He didn't leave, he was still there.

Troy's eyes shot open from his deep slumber and were startled by the color of rose. _Where am I? _Groaning he rose from his position and hissed when the searing head ache consumed his whole body.

"God I was so drunk last night." He slightly mumbled to himself.

"What?"

Troy's stomach dropped when he heard Taylor's shaken voice. He knew something was wrong.

"Huh?" He replied stupidly

"Troy do you have any idea what happened last night?"

She asked anxiously, she knew that if this was true it was it. This would have to be the final blow she'd be through with him forever.

Troy on the other hand was fighting an internal battle. _Do I know? _He thought and thought…nothing.

"No."

Taylor expelled a small gasp she waited for the tears but they didn't come, she was all cried out. Turning away from him she pointed to the door.

"Get out." Her voice was small but powerful and Troy immediately knew he fucked up royally. He knew there was no going back from this. Yet he pleaded.

"Taylor just explain what I did wrong."

She turned around and he was stricken with the fact that he was powerful enough to bring such a strong girl down. He hated it.

"No I did everything wrong, I loved you."

"But-"

"Go Troy and don't ever talk to me again." If his heart wasn't already in his stomach it plummeted to his knees.

"Taylor please I need-"

She shook her head signaling that it was beyond repair and he nodded. Hastily putting on his clothes and grabbing his belongings he left silently watching the back of the truly beautiful girl's head. Walking away from her house he looked back and thought ironically, _I love her. _

"Hey." Came a comforting voice behind Taylor, attached to an equally comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey bud-buddy." Her voice cracked and she immediately let go of her built-up emotions.

"Taylor what happened to you?" Chad whispered against her shoulder. This wasn't the take no shit from anyone girl he knew. This wasn't _his_ Taylor.

"You told me Chad, you told me it was stupid. I didn't listen I'm so dumb God I'm so stupid." She berated herself in between gasps of air.

"Tay Tay hey you're not stupid just tell me what happened."

"He used me Chad, he hurt me so many times but I- I just couldn't let him go. I gave him my virginity but he was too drunk to notice. He said he loved me but it was lies."

Chad writhed in anger. Who could've done this to her. Who ever it was was going to have to deal with him now.

"Who?"

"Troy." She whispered almost inaudibly before being pulled into a hug again.

Chad stalked toward the locker rooms his mind set on one mission. Nearly knocking the door off the hinges he came face to face with Troy right after he came out the showers.

"Hey man what's up?"

Chad didn't answer him, at least not with an audible response. Instead he let actions speak louder than words. Punching Troy directly in the eye he stumbled back more in shock than in pain.

"What the hell Chad!"

"Don't you ever go near Taylor again. I swear to god Troy I will kill you."

Troy's heart sped _She told him? _

"Chad you don't even know the story."

"Oh I know you used her. How could you do that? Man she really thought you loved her, why would you lie why would you lead her on?"

"I was drunk I don't know what happened."

"You guys had sex!" Chad nearly screamed, his voice echoing off the metal lockers.

"You were her first and you don't even have the decency to remember."

"Oh god." Troy mumbled running his fingers through his hair. He sat down suddenly not having the will to stand on his own.

"You know what Troy I don't even know you any more; frankly I don't want to know you." He said shaking his head at him in shame.

"Just stay away from Taylor." Were his last words before he left the pale boy on the metal bench in the locker rooms contemplating how he just lost two really important people in his life.

"Hey did you get your stuff?" Taylor asked Chad as he reemerged from the locker rooms.

"Yeah I got it." He replied with mock joy as he looped his arm around her neck. After much convincing he persuade Taylor to come to school, promising her she wouldn't even have to think about seeing Troy any where near her.

"Hey thanks Chad, I swear I would be so lost without you helping me with all this." Taylor confessed looking up at the boy who surprised her more each day.

"Of course Tay." He said genuinely. She smiled falling back in step with him down the hall. _Maybe things are finally starting to get better. _She thought before looking over her shoulder. Catching the gorgeous heart breaker's gaze they're eyes locked for a moment. She read the regret and sorrow in his eyes and for a moment she felt sympathy for him.

"Don't feel guilty Tay you didn't do anything wrong." Chad reassured her. She nodded, she knew but she couldn't help it. She loved him always would he was her first love, and even in the back of her mind she still wished he would love her like she loved him.

Okay done with this review I'm sleepy I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to post my new story earlier because I already have five chapters for that but yeah love you guys – Blueprincess :


	11. Prelude to a party

"Ohmygod, she is hot isn't she hot?" Taylor rolled her eyes and closer her locker, _what am I ever going to do with him?_

"Chad what have I told you about this?" Now it's was Chad's turn to roll his eyes.

"Tay-"

"Chad." She replied expectantly. Chad sighed.

"You are not Troy there for you are not a boys there for you will not participate in degrading and demeaning women." Chad rehearsed after gawking at the busty brunette that strolled past him in the inappropriate pair of shorts.

"Don't you like Alicia anyways?" She asked falling in step with the taller boy.

"Yeah." He replied his eyes glaze and he wore a dreamy look on his face.

"I don't think she would like to hear about you drooling over other girls."

"You wouldn't" Taylor shrugged non-chalantely.

"So why haven't you asked her out yet?" She inquired maneuvering through all the desks in their homeroom class. After their big blowout a couple of months ago Chad and Troy subsequently stopped talking. None of their friends dared to ask what caused the rift between the two former best friends but always wondered why.

"Because she's going out with that stupid fuck Todd Taylor. Come on who the hell has two first names." Taylor suppressed her laughter as she listened to him talk about his crush's boyfriend. Taylor really liked Alicia she wasn't dumb that for one was a plus and she thought she would be really good for Chad.

"Aww Chaddy don't worry she'll come around."

"Thanks Tay Tay." He said hopping off the top of her desk and turning around in his seat as soon as Ms. Darbus sauntered in. Taylor sighed, she truly felt sorry for Chad, he was pinning for a girl he thought was beyond his league.

"Chad!" Taylor urgently whispered to him half way through the lecture on Shakespeare.

"Yeah?" He slightly turned in his desk toward Taylor.

"Wanna go to the Halloween party with me?"

"Oh but I thought you didn't like me like that." He muttered emphasizing "that" with hand quotations.

"I don't smart ass, but I'm just trying to help you out with Alicia you know jealousy that whole angle."

Chad smiled immediately.

"You're so smart."

"Duh." Taylor replied knowingly leaning back in her desk.

"Hey Chad!" Alicia batted her eye lashes and waved as she paraded by the curly haired boy who adored her.

"H-hey Alicia." Taylor smirked, _so__ pathetic_

"Wuuhhcha!" She imitated a whipping noise that brought Chad out of his haze.

"Shut up Mc. Kessie" Chad warned

"Don't get all pissy with me Danforth." Chad grabbed her waist driving her to his side.

"Shut up, now let's talk about what you're going to wear, honey." He added playing up their "couple" act.

"Don't worry about what I wear it's going to be cute."

"Of course dear." Chad replied almost on cue. Taylor grinned _I should pretend to date him more often._

"So sugar bear-" Chad halted lowering himself to eye level with the petite brainiac.

"Sugar bear" He repeated in disbelief. She nodded before giving him a peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

Troy watched as the new couple marched down the hall. He only caught the end of their conversation, but that was all he needed to hear. His worst fear had come to pass, Taylor had moved on. But not just with anyone with his best friend. _Fuck it!_ He thought angrily. _If she doesn't want me then that's dandy with me. _

"Hey Alana!" he yelled to the yellow haired waif like dancer strutting down the end of the hall.

Ok I know this is short but the next chapter will be up probably by tomorrow because I already wrote it along with another chapter for my other story, which will be coming soon! Read and Review love you guys- Blueprincess


	12. Masks and Facades

A low whistle was heard through out the house as Taylor descended down the spiraling stair case.

"Jesus!" Chad cried emphasizing every syllable scaning her full form.Taylor rolled her eyes and smiled giving him a twirl when reaching the bottom of the stair case. The ivory colored spaghetti strapped dress almost looked like a second layer of skin. It hugged all of her curves and stopped just below mid thigh. The golden halo sparkled as she turned her usually curly locks were now pin straight and hung down her back. With lots of glitter and light make-up Taylor completed a perfect 'angelic' look.

"Ready to go Dracula?" She inquired her golden strappy heels making a faint tapping noise as she left to retrieve her purse.

"Damn buddy you look hot, Alicia is defiantly going to be jealous." Taylor blushed and looped her arm in his.

"That's what I was planning sugar bear." She fired back instantly lightening the mood.

"Oh we're on that again." Chad mumbled

"Of course." Taylor replied catching every mumbled word.

"Chad my man!" was hollered from the crowd the moment they walked into the spacious yet crowded home.

"Yo Enrique wassup boy?"

The inky haired boy with the dark eyes jogged up to Chad and Taylor and completed a complicated hand shake with Chad before exchanging a manly hug.

"Hey Enrique." Taylor gave a slight wave. He was a mutual friend of both Chad and Taylor. Basically everyone was now that they were practically attached at the hip.

"Mmm Taylor damn girl you lookin good tonight." Chad moved in front of the flustered Taylor shielding her from the slowly advancing boy.

"Uh my date." Retorted pointing toward the girl behind him.

"So angel wanna dance?" Taylor nodded taking Enrique's out stretched hand, leaving a gaping Chad by the punch bowls. After spinning her around he pressed his body against hers both of them moving in sync to the chorus of the hip hop song blaring through the speakers.

"You look super sexy."

"Thanks." Taylor replied between giggles after he dipped her.

"Okay okay enough get away." Chad shooed the slightly shorter boy after breaking up the gyrating couple.

A collective roar was heard through out the crowd. "Troy!", "Hey Troy!" and various other greetings were shouted. The smiled immediately fell from Taylor's face and Chad's expression hardened. Enrique stepped away from the upset pair beckoning Troy over. Chad pulled Taylor to the side concern written all over him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine me and you both knew he was going to be here."

Troy walked in the mass of East High students welcomed warmly as usual by all his peers. Tonight he was James Bond and Alana was a Bond girl well at least she looked the part, skimpily dressed, heavy make-up, and hooker heels.

"Troy over here man." Troy smirked cockily as he swaggered over the Enrique. When reaching the Hispanic boy he frowned when he saw Taylor and Chad talking in hushed voices a couple of feet away.

"Oh my god." Taylor exclaimed

"What?" Chad asked looking around aimlessly. Taylor grabbed his face.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked alarmed at her forwardness.

"Go with it." She quickly whispered before pressing her lips to his in a kiss with as much heat as she could muster. Pulling away he was in shock but quickly recovered when he saw Alicia walking toward them.

"Hey Chad, Taylor." She said resent clearly detectable in her voice. Chad almost passed out when he saw the girl dressed as the infamous Cat Woman._ Dreams do come true_ Chad thought excitedly.

"Hey Alicia" He replied confidently after being nudged by Taylor.

"Hi I see you two are enjoying the party."

"Yep." Taylor said leaning more into Chad's embrace.

"So Alicia where's Todd."

"Um we broke up." Chad smiled elation expressed heavily on his face.

"That's too bad wanna talk about it some place quieter?"

"I don't know Taylor would you mind-"

"No she wouldn't" Chad answered quickly

"Nope I wouldn't. I was just going to get punch anyways." Taylor yanked Chad down to her level which was still pretty low even in heels.

"Play hard to get why don't you." Taylor harshly whispered

"Whatever I got her didn't I?" Chad whispered back. Taylor rolled her eyes walking away from them and toward the punch table.

Troy fumed as he watched Taylor and Chad practically swallow each other whole on the dance floor. _Okay maybe not swallow each other whole, but pretty damn close._ Infuriated he stalked over to the punch bowls when he found an opportunity to confront one half of the betraying couple.

"I see some one's having a good time." Troy taunted grabbing a cup of punch. Taylor sneered not even having to look up, knowing the voice immediately.

"Yeah Alana's nice company isn't she, especially for easy bastard's like you."

"Oh I'm easy I'm not the one jumping from one best friend to another." He calmly took a sip of the punch not trying to make a scene. "Hmm all the times I thought I was the only one fucking you."

Taylor whipped her head around staring him directly in the eye.

"You mean fucked me as in singular which will never happen again and what goes on between me and Chad is none of your business you lost that right months ago." Taylor callously snapped

"What the hell are you doing Taylor; this is not going to make me jealous." Troy spat clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Could've fooled me, blow off some steam Troy go bang your slut." Taylor responded pointing toward the thin Bond girl staring at the bickering pair with concern.

"Which one you or her?" Troy whispered crudely in her ear.

"Fuck you." Taylor replied simply turning away from him, not wanting him to witness the tears in her eyes.

"You forget baby I already did."

Taylor looked back at him letting a stray tear fall before shaking her head at him. He reached to grab her arm prepared to beg for forgiveness, but it was too late. Troy's heart sank as he watched her disappear into the ever growing crowd.

"Shit!" He cursed kicking a chair next to him. _There's no going back now she really hates you jackass. _Troy beratted himself.

Taylor quickly darted through the grinding bodies in search of some place quiet. Finally finding a spare room she closed the door completely disregarding the pair of scrutinizing eyes following her.

Whooh I promised you a chapter here it is yay! Next part crazy bananas drama well review oh and Troy gets better finally. Love you guys- Blueprincess


	13. Emergency

Taylor jumped when she heard the door close and lock. Whipping around she looked up into a pair of venomous green eyes. The face attached to them gave hear a sinister smile which made her soar in the worst way. Wiping her eyes she turned to grab her halo she had strewn across the sizable bed in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't know some one was here." Turning to leave she was halted by his intimidating stocky form.

"I-I'll j-just go" She stammered becoming eerily nervous.

"Nu-uh angel you'll stay." He demanded serenely backing her toward the bed.

Troy desperately searched the crowd for some sign of Taylor, _I needed to apologize and for some strange reason I have this feeling things aren't right. _Suddenly a flash of blonde and red came into his view and he rolled his eyes almost on cue.

"Move Alana." Troy pushed the waif in the short red dress to the side. ""Troy come on let's dance I'm your date remember." She stated while latching onto his arm. Troy openly ignored her continuing to sift through the mob.

"What the hell is your problem Troy, I know you're looking for her." Troy smirked _she isn't as dumb as she seems_

"I'm glad you're aware of what I'm doing." He said moving in between a pair of teenagers making out.

"Do you like love her or something because every time I turn around you're with her." Alana screeched intentionally trying to cause a scene.

"Yeah I do." Troy replied instantly.

"Why?!" She exclaimed appalled. He again choose to ignore he which prompted her to continue perusing him.

"I bet she can't do what I do" She whispered seductively in his ear, which had no affect on him. He shrugged her off for the final time.

"You're right, she doesn't she has to much respect for herself." Alana's mouth hung open in shock. Troy almost laughed at the pathetic girl, but decided against it, and tried looking upstairs for Taylor.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Taylor asked frightened. A fresh set of tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall at any minute. He didn't answer. She knew what was happening, and just the thought of it made tears blur her vision. The filthy scuffled stranger put his head in between her shoulder blades and breathed her in. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but the harder she fought the tighter his hold.

"Shh don't fight." He murmured in as sickly loving way. "It'll be over soon." His words obviously proved no comfort to Taylor.

"P-p-please please I promise I won't tell just please." Taylor pleaded, her cries of desperation were muffled by a forced kiss as he successfully reclined her fully on the bed. She screamed in a frantic attempt to save herself, but the blare of the sound system at the party below wouldn't let up. She wept thinking all hope was gone.

"Stop let go!" shrieked when she felt his rough calloused hand touch the skin under her dress. "Shut up." He growled flipping her over and pushing her head into the comforter.

_Shit where the hell is she Troy thought._ As the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew.

"Taylor!" he yelled knocking on the first door he saw.

"Whoa dude sorry." He apologized when a very agitated clown appear at the door.

_Oh god, oh god, Oh god!_ Taylor thought as she felt his hands all over her. There was the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric and Taylor pants for air got shorter.

"Taylor!" was heard faintly in the quiet room except for the violent breathing of the revolting stranger. "Taylor!" this time he heard it twisting Taylor's arm back causing her excruciating pain.

"Don't say a fucking word." He warned.

"Taylor!" the sound was getting closer. Taylor knew the voice belonged to Troy and debated whether she should risk it.

A ruthless knock was sounded and Taylor screamed. She was tossed over and immediately blows were rained down on her.

Troy heard what sounded like and struggle and knew he needed to get the door open right away. With all his might he rammed the door almost knocking it off its hinges. Witnessing the attacker's brutal beating he charged at him knocking him to the ground.

"You –son-of-a-bitch!" he rumbled in between punches. The guy was at least twice his size but something came over Troy when he saw him on top of Taylor like that.

Taylor was in and out of consciousness as she watched the brawl unveil before her eyes. She covered herself with the soiled comforter and pushed to the corner of the bed squeezing her eyes shut tight.

The creep some how managed to get out of Troy's grasp and he cursed feeling defeated. His attentions instantaneously turned back to Taylor when he heard her groan in pain.

"Baby." He said softly looking at the sobbing Taylor covering her shredded clothing with the dirty comforter. He slowly approached her and finally took her into his embrace reassuring her that everything would be alright. Silent tears cascaded down his cheeks as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry baby for everything." He repeated continuously while stroking her soft locks. She nodded against his shoulders holding on for dear life.

"It's okay." She replied brokenly. Troy sighed relieved. Pulling back he took of his jacket wrapping it around her.

"Here." Staring at him for a minute she lifted her hand to his face drying his eyes. Troy was beyond touched, she was the one hurt and she was hurting yet she still cared to attend to him. Taking her hand he placed it on his swiftly beating heart. He loved her and she didn't have to hear the words to know what he meant.

"Let's go get you checked out okay."

"I don't, I don't want any one to see me like this." She mumbled quietly.

"You did nothing wrong Tay, and I swear I'll find that bastard that did this to you."

"You promise?"

"I promise baby, now let's go to the hospital okay." She buried her face in his neck as he lifted her in his arms.

**Told you Troy would get better okay this was super hard to write let me know what you think about it that means****…**** Review!- Blueprincess**


	14. Mother to Daughter

"Taylor McKessie." Chad urgently demanded of the lady at the reception desk. The pudgy brunette with the from what he guessed permanent sour scowl pointed down the hall.

"Go to the waiting room please sir." She recited her voice uncaring and monotone. Chad saw Troy lingering in the small hallway with his head in his hands covering his face.

"Troy." The basketball captain's head shot up alerted at the sound of his name. His were red from the hidden tears he shed and his hair out of place from constantly running his fingers through it.

"How is she?" Chad asked gently not wanting to agitate him in any way.

"She's good just doing some test." He reassured him. It was ironic how Taylor was the only thing that connected the former best friends. There was a pregnant silence between the two, and they stood simultaneously when the doctor approached them.

"Where are the young lady's guardians?"

"I called her mom, she's on her way. Is Taylor alright?" The doctor nodded and informed them that they could see her.

"You can go man I already seen her." Troy told Chad. He slightly lifted his chin in silent thanks, before approaching the eerily white room. _Okay you can do this be strong for Taylor. _He pepped himself up before stepping into the room. There were machines everywhere, and the constant beeping of Taylor's pulse was a major wake-up call to him. He was so close to losing his best friend all because he wanted to hook up with some girl.

"Chaddy." A weak voice called. Tears pricked his eyes when he caught sight of the weak former shell of the once vibrant Taylor.

"Hey Tay Tay." Chad croaked kneeling by her bedside. She grabbed his hand.

"I'm okay." She consoled the bawling boy.

"I'm so sorry Tay I should've-"

"Don't It's not your fault." She informed him lifting his chin, making him look directly in her eyes. Chad was ashamed we was the badass basketball jock not some puss that cried.

"And you're not a puss." She giggled weakly reading his mind.

"You know how to cheer me up Tay." Chad sarcastically replied wiping his remaining tears.

"So how'd things go with you and Alicia?" She asked batting her eyelashes flirtingly. Chad rolled his eyes and smiled remembering the heavy make-out session between both of them.

"I never kiss and tell."

"As if you're that much of a gentleman." Taylor rasped.

"Wow even hooked up to a thousand machines you still manage to diss me." Taylor tilted her head to the side as to say "duh."

"Are you okay?" Chad asked the question that had been nagging him all night. She nodded.

"I'm just really glad that Troy was there you know. If he wasn't then… I don't even want to think about it." Taylor confessed vulnerably. Chad nodded understanding he didn't want to think about the possible consequences either.

"Taylor?...Taylor baby are you alright?" An older woman dramatically sashayed in to the room engulfing Taylor in a fake embrace.

"Hi mom." Taylor's teeth were clenched and she looked undeniably uncomfortable.

"Baby I was so worried. Did he hurt you; did he take your flower?" _That's long gone._ Chad thought glancing at the alarmed Troy still waiting patiently in the adjoining waiting room. Taylor rolled her eyes. Her mom always had to be the center of attention, she always lived through Taylor and Taylor was absolutely fed up with it.

"Sure you were, that's why it took you over three hours to get to the hospital." Diana McKessie's face was one of utter shock. Her daughter had never addressed her in such a manner before.

"Taylor what's gotten in to you?"

"Chad can you leave for a minute I need to talk to my mom alone." Chad nodded not wanting to be in the middle of the on coming verbal blows that were about to be thrown.

"What's going on in there?" Troy asked glancing occasionally at the shut door.

"A verbal mother daughter smack down pretty soon dude." Chad answered.

"Don't want to be a part of that." Troy thought out loud. Chad laughed because he just thought the same thing a few minutes ago.

"Okay crazy." Troy said while observing the now snorting Chad.

"Dude I'm not crazy."

"Dude yeah you are." Troy countered. Chad merely shrugged. There was silence again between them, and Chad decided to break it once and for all.

"Look Troy what you did for Tay… just thanks man." Troy nodded and they both grinned sharing a "manly" hug.

"I missed you Chadster."

* * *

"Mom we need to talk once and for all about our relationship." Taylor sat up and her mother's posture straightened at the serious tone in her daughter's voice.

"What ever do you mean-"

"Don't give me that bullshit mom, you know what I mean. When things aren't all about you or aren't going your way you tuck tail and run." Taylor threw her arms up in frustration.

"Just like with dad, and my eat disorder."

"Your father didn't want us and you never had an eating disorder honey you just made a bad choice to get what you wanted." Diana stroked Taylor's cheek and the younger girl pushed her away. The elder woman recoiled at her actions and turned away from her.

"Dad didn't want _you _so you kept me away from him, and I did have an eating disorder you were just so focused on me doing anything possible to win-"

"I just want what's best for you." She interrupted facing Taylor mock concern filling her eyes. "Becoming a prima ballerina is your dream."

"No it's your dream mother, I just wanted to dance. And as usual you're going to just file this incident under my mistakes aren't you?"

Diana walked toward the door.

"Yeah do what you do best, leave." Taylor turned away from her.

"I'll see you at home honey, I have to go fill out some papers for you." She exited the room and Taylor sighed amazed at how her mother could be in such denial over her life. This would just be another situation she would have to fix herself.

**Okay done ending soon Taylor's going to be out of the hospital soon! I really wanted to go more into Taylor and her mom's relationship and Chad/Troy make-up yay. Read my other story everything in black and white its fantastic! - Blueprincess**


	15. Defending her honor

Today Taylor was scheduled to get out of the hospital. Troy and her had not discussed the status of their relationship, but nothing seemed to matter but Taylor's recovery at the present time.

Troy eagerly bounced on the heels of his feet while waiting outside Saint Mary's entrance. Once spotting her tell tell dark locks he immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace being careful of her injuries.

"I missed you too Troy." _She can still read my mind._ He thought contently. Grabbing her hand and the few items she collected during her stay he led her toward his car.

"So how's everything at school, anything changed?" She inquired. Troy glanced at her then back at the road ahead.

"No not really. Chad and Alicia have been pretty hot and heavy though." She smiled thinking of how happy she was for her buddy. Troy saw that and in turn smiled. Just about anything that she did brought a smile to his face. All of his attention lately has been on making Taylor feel better. Just thinking about how he found her that night still made his emotions go hay wire. He wanted to kill that guy, and honestly thought he would if he ever got the oppourtunity.

"I can't wait to get back to my own bed, and my own room, my own-"

"Pile of home work." Troy interjected referring to the stack of papers she accumulated during her hospital stay. Taylor heavily sighed thinking of having to complete the tiring task.

"Don't worry I'll tutor you." Troy sarcastically replied. Taylor in turn looked at the chuckling boy as if he had three heads at the moment.

"You tutor me, you're funny. We both know how great you are with advanced calculus." This time they both shared a laugh. Their laughing however ceased when the blare of her ringtone sounded.

"Hello…yes…what" Troy listened intently as her voice increasingly became shaken.

"Thank you…ok…bye." She let out a shaky breath before shutting her phone gently.

"What?" He asked impatiently. Running her hand through her tousled tress she turned toward him, her eyes some where else.

"I think they found him."

* * *

Taylor stepped up to the white columned building. Her clammy palm firmly grasped in Troy's and her unoccupied hand brushed imaginary lint from modest navy skirt. In all of seven days Taylor's attacker was identified and their case was set to trial. The whole situation was a whirlwind but Troy's support was constant. 

"Are you okay Tay?" Chad asked his arm around his girlfriend of two weeks. Taylor smiled weakly at the concerned curly haired tyrant reassuringly.

Taking their respective places in the court room Troy watched as Taylor nervously fiddled with her thumbs and tapped the chunky heel of her elevated moccasins. Glancing back at Troy he gave her and encouraging nod and she smiled back before staring ahead. A portly salt and pepper haired woman entered the spacious room and the intimidating guard ushered the crowd to stand.

"Court is now in session." Taylor looked to her left and her attacker made eye contact with her. Licking his lips he sneered and winked. Abruptly she turned away trying to get the ever present images of his stocky form pressing against her out of her head.

* * *

"She wanted it; come on look at what she was wearing that night." Troy bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to the man degrade Taylor. To his right Diana McKessie remained silent, her face emotionless. 

"I have a picture taken that night of Ms.McKessie. Now you tell me if any one want this." The lanky lawyer set the picture on the stand in front of the venomous man. He didn't even flinch instead he smiled.

"She's a kinky girl, like I said she wanted it." At that Troy stood ready to silence any further talking from him for good. Chad tugged on his sleeve and he reluctantly sat back down. Taylor's lawyer presented the picture to the jury and there was an audible gasp. Taylor cringed her head hung low in shame. It took every thing out of Troy not to scoop her up and take her away.

"That's all Mr. Canterbury no further questioning"

"You may leave the stand." The judge instructed. He rose and arrogantly strutted back to his seat.

"Mr. Bolton may you please take the stand." The prosecutor requested. He stood and gave Taylor a heartening smile before taking a seat in the uncomfortable wooden chair. His head held high he was confident and ready to defend Taylor's honor.

"Mr. Bolton how long have you known Ms.McKessie?"

"Four years."

"And during those four years have you and the defendant ever had intercourse?" Troy gaped at the man completely taken back. Taylor's head shot up horror stricken, while the jury anxiously awaited his answer. Flabbergasted Troy remained silent.

"Mr. Bolton have you or have you not-"

"Yes." He reluctantly replied. Chad shook his head hating the trap that both his friends were just put in.

"And was this encounter consensual?"

"Yes." Troy answered through gritted teeth.

"Are you and Ms.McKessie in any kind of romantic relationship?"

"No" Troy's fist were clenching.

"Has the defendant been known the do these types of things regularly?"

"She's not a whore if that's what you're asking." The man was walking on fire and Troy was ready to strike at any moment.

"That's all, no more questioning."

"What, that's bull shit. I was there I saw what happened!" He exclaimed. The judge's gavel came down swiftly and he ceased talking.

"Court is in recess for now. We will resume at nine am tomorrow morning." Troy stepped off the stand and Taylor stood waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Troy."

"No it's not your fault that stupid lawyer's an ass."

Taylor nodded.

"Taylor grab your coat were leaving now." Diana demanded.

"Wait mom I have to talk to Troy for a minute."

"No Taylor now." She grabbed Taylor's arm roughly. Taylor managed to wave good bye to Troy before being dragged out the court.

"Stop mother what the hell." Taylor shook her arm free of her mother's grasp.

"Taylor wait!" Troy hollered catching up with her.

"You don't come near my daughter ever again." Troy knew her change in attitude was from his statement in the courtroom.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"You use her then try to act as if you care about her humph please I know your type just stay away." Once in their car Diana finally addressed her daughter.

"You will not speak to that boy ever again do you hear me."

"You can't tell me what to do." Taylor challenged staring directly in the older woman's eyes.

"I am still your mother and I don't want you near him."

"You're mad at the wrong person mom."

"Stay away Taylor." Her mom warned for the last time. Taylor knew her mom meant business and choose to sit back and remain quiet, for now.

**Finally a post yay! I'm so tired im going to sleep review kiddos****. -**** Blueprincess**


	16. Forgetting

_The judge entered the courtroom and solemn mood spread throughout__ the crowd_

_"I've thought long and hard about this decision. I know this has been traumatic for all parties involved. With much consideration I find Mr. Canterbury not guilty." _

_There were a serious of gasp and Taylor turned to see her attacker grinning after hugging his lawyer. Suddenly her breath became short, and the room began to spin right before she fainted. _

"Ohh." Taylor gasped clutching her chest. Her heart beat was erratic and her breath was short. _It was just a dream_. She reminded herself constantly. But it could just as easily happen in real life. _What if he was found innocent?_ Would she ever be able to feel completely safe again? Would she ever be able to forget? Nothing had ever frightened her this deep. She never felt secure not even in her own home. Her mom was distant toward her now more than ever and in the back of her mind Taylor knew her mom thought it was her fault things were this way. Grabbing her cell from her night stand she stood grabbing her coat and slippers.

* * *

The night air was cold and soothed Taylor. She just needed to walk to be some where else. She wished she could run away from everything. When she reached the bare park bench she sat hushed tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't escape him, she couldn't forget. When she closed her eyes she saw him.

"Hello." A groggy Troy answered the phone. He was having a restless sleep just worrying about Taylor. He honestly thought she would break if she had to sit through that torture in the courtroom one more time.

"Hey are you awake." Troy sat up in his bed. He heard the tears in her voice and instantly became concerned.

"Yeah hey what's up do you want to talk?" There was silence for a while which troubled Troy even further.

"Can you meet me at the park?" Troy hopped out of bed pulling on whatever was in his path.

"Yeah I'm coming right now." He hung up and grabbed his coat as well as a blanket for Taylor. Shoving his cell in his pocket he cautiously opened his window before climbing out to the street below.

He found the dazed beauty sitting on a bench. He sat next to her almost afraid to touch her. Placing a comforting hand on her knee she looked at him and feebly smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded and draped the blanket over her shoulders. Snuggling against her she tensed then leaned into his embrace. They sat like that for a while.

"I can't sleep." He informed her she nodded agreeing. Sleep wasn't a frequent visitor for her either.

"I worry about you Tay. You scare me so much some times." She nodded again and agreed again. She scared herself too. She didn't know herself anymore.

"I can't sleep, because when I close my eyes I see him. I can't stop imagining him pushing me down and hitting me and-"

"Shh baby." Troy cooed hugging her tightly. He felt so helpless he couldn't do anything, How could he take her pain away?

"I don't want to see him anymore Troy I want to forget." Taylor cried into his embrace. He attentively combed through her soft locks coaxing her to calm down. She pulled back gazing into his eyes. Emotions took over as she fervently kissed him. He put a hand on her cheek bringing her closer to him. Pulling away from him she took the blanket from her shoulders and placed in on the dewy grass below. Troy panicked, _did__ I do something wrong?_

"Come here." She patted a spot on the blanket next to her and her complied sitting next to her. She kissed him again this time more passionate. She was trying to say something. Troy kissed her back with just as much emotion as he could muster. They're kisses had gotten deeper and her actions more aggressive. She leaned back on the blanket taking him with her. At this Troy decided to pull away.

"Taylor I don't think this a good idea." She instantly became hurt and he cringed touching her arm.

"No no I just don't want to take advantage of you baby." She removed her jacket and moved closer to him.

"You're not taking advantage. I want this. I want to forget, just please Troy make me forget." He sighed contemplating her words.

"Don't think just…kiss me." He did he kissed for all the times he couldn't. She leaned back again taking him with her. Taylor felt the taut warm skin under his shirt and lifted it. He removed it before bringing his lips to her neck. This time he was going to do it right. This time he'd remember.

"I love you Taylor I mean it." She smiled at his confession and brought his shaking hands to her lips and kissed them. Her shirt was discarded and Troy vigilantly touched her smooth mocha skin. Taylor hummed beneath his touch his every move replacing a bad memory.

He looked in her eyes before touching the ban of her flannel pants. She nodded her chest rising and falling quickly. He sluggishly peeled off the material. Her breathing was fleeting as he kissed skin around her hip bone. _This is perfect_ she thought looking up at the stars above.

"More." She whispered wantonly while placing her hands on the button of his jeans. There was no shame at this point. She just needed to feel him. He took her hands away and placed his on the edge of her bra. His eyes seeking her permission he removed the lace and placed it gently aside. He almost gasped when her bra left her exposed to his gaze.

"You're so beautiful Taylor." He murmured before leaning down to suck on the sensitive skin on her breast. Taylor whimpered squirming beneath his ministrations.

"Troy." Taylor cried her voice unheard in the spacious park. Troy couldn't help the fulfilled grin that spread over his lips hearing Taylor cry out for him. He yearned to hear that again. Working his way down her body he looped his thumbs on the side of her panties smoothly discarded them.

She gasped when she felt him kiss her inner thigh. Looking down at him from hooded lens she screeched when he made contact with her aching core.

"Oh god." Taylor muttered lost in ecstasy. Her orgasm tore through her swiftly. Troy sat back on his haunches watching her writhe and twist in pleasure. She blushed when she saw him beaming.

"You are too adorable." The sentiment made her face further heat in embarrassment. Bringing his lips to hers they stayed that way for a while…just kissing.

"Now." She commanded and he obeyed shedding his jeans and boxers. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she secured herself. He took in her silken heat groaning at the feel of her. Her trimmed nails left red scratches on his backside as he glided through her. Sweat trickled down his brow and on to her shoulder. Everything about this moment was making him come undone. A euphoric feeling began to well up in her. It was so strong. She clutched his shoulders throwing her head back in delight. She screamed her release as she rode the waves crashing down on her.

In all of her years she never felt something so…earth shattering.

"I love you." Taylor declared which trigged Troy's liberation. He collapsed in a heap on top of her. Groaning her moved to her side pulling her into his embrace.

"Thank you." Taylor said after catching her breath. Troy in return kissed her softly.

The walk back home was silent. The pair held hands and exchanged smiles silently. When reaching her house Taylor grimaced wishing she could just stay in the park wrapped up in that blanket with Troy.

Lifting her up she made her way back into her cold room. Poking her head out of the window Troy grinned.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Taylor inquired hope filling her eyes.

"Of course baby." He smoothed back her bangs from her brow. She sighed when he touched her.

"Get some sleep Tay." She nodded, feeling like a shy pre-teen who'd just kissed her crush. He gave her a lingering kiss before pulling back.

"Bye."

"Bye…I love you." Taylor thought she almost stopped breathing. The way he said the words sounded so genuine.

"I love you too." He gave her one more innocent peck before departing. Taylor exhaled pulling the covers back from her bed. Sleep dawned over her and she closed her eyes… nothing.

She forgot.


	17. Finally

Taylor felt her whole body burn as she stood among the judgers and haters. They knew nothing about her situation, yet they still socially castrated her. With her head bowed her hand searched blindly for another.

Troy grasped Taylor's hand, holding it tightly within his own. She looked up at him giving him a grateful smile. He returned it, affectionately squeezing the hand he was holding. They walked down the crowded hall way courageously. Whispers slowly constricted Taylor each hurtful word squeezing the confidence from her.

"I can't do this." Troy stopped inspecting Taylor to see if she was hurt. Pushing his hands away she turned to exit through the school's double doors.

"No Tay you- we're doing this together who gives a fuck what they say!" He exclaimed capturing both her hands in one of his.

"I know you baby and I know you did nothing wrong." She meekly nodded tears at the brim of her eyes. She bit the corner of her lip trying to keep the potential tears at bay.

"Okay."

Troy sighed releasing one of her hands and leading her toward their home room class with another.

The minute she walked into the classroom, Taylor was engulfed in a huge hug by Chad.

"I missed you too Chaddy." Taylor wheezed begging for release from his death grip. Alicia stood back smirking at Chad's zealous display of affection toward Taylor.

"Okay big guy save all that energy for your girlfriend."

"Trust me Alicia gets plenty of my energy." He added with a wink making both Alicia and Taylor roll their eyes.

"TMI." Taylor groaned miserably.

"Speaking of couples." Chad began wrapping his arm around Alicia's waist.

"What's up with you two?" Alicia nodded agreeing with her boyfriend's question. Troy looked away and Taylor blushed. Thankfully on Troy and Taylor's behalf Ms.Darbus walked in signaling for all talking to cease.

"Oh well it's nice to have you back Ms. Mckessie." Taylor nodded giving her a small smile. Everything didn't seem so bad, or so it seemed.

"Slut."

There was a pregnant silence and everyone looked toward Taylor for her reaction. Closing her eyes she chanted the words "they can't hurt me." Like a mantra.

"Who ever made that comment I assure will have detention everyday for the rest of the month." It was too much all of it. A lone tear fell from her eyes causing her to briskly exit the classroom.

Running down the empty hall way tears blurred her vision and soon she collided into an unknown figure.

Wiping her eyes she mumbled an apology and quickly scrambled to help pick up the strewn books.

"Here you go." Taylor offered, finally looking up at the unknown person. _Oh great if any one is going to criticize me it's going to be Alana _Taylor thought miserably.

Alana slowly advanced toward Taylor and Taylor cautiously stepped back not exactly in the mood for a fight. Finally catching up with the retreating brunette, Alana captured her in a tight hold. Trying desperately to wriggle free Taylor stopped when she felt hot tears wetting the skin on her shoulder. After standing in shock for a moment Taylor returned the hug letting her pent up frustration go.

"I'm sorry." Alana confessed with a shaky voice. Taylor nodded against the shorter girl's shoulder.

"It's okay." Taylor mumbled feeling a weight lifted off her, having reconciled with her former best friend.

Troy immediately asked Ms. Darbus if he could follow the girl who exited just moments before. She granted his request then proceeded to reprimand who ever uttered the hurtful comment.

Jogging down the hallways Troy turned the corner and came upon a sight he though he'd never see. Staring in silence at the two rivals he decided to make his presence known when they finally pulled apart.

"Uh Tay are you okay?" Troy asked cautiously not wanting to break up their moment.

"Yeah." Taylor reassured him. Both girls looked at each other, mascara smudged, faces flushed, and tears streaming down their faces.

"You look ridiculous." They simultaneously giggled. Finally taking a shaky breath Alana grabbed Taylor's hand attempting to lead them both to the restroom.

"Oh do you mind if me and your girlfriend go get cleaned up." Both Troy and Taylor shifted nervously. They obviously never got around to establishing the status of their relationship. Alana raised her eye brows suggestively.

"Okay well let's just go get cleaned up." Taylor nodded before scurrying off with her once former friend to the bathroom.

Emptying the contents of her purse on the bathroom counter Alana searched for her make-up remover.

"Aha here you go!" She said handing the small vile with clear liquid in it to Taylor. Bunching up the rough brown sand paper like towel paper she dipped the end of it in the clear liquid then wiped the offending black streaks off her face.

"So what exactly are you and Troy?"

Alana inquired. Taylor shrugged just as confused as Alana was.

"I don't know."

Alana could tell that there was something going on though. In the pit of her stomach there still was something there left for Troy. She always wished she could be the one to make Troy settle down.

Taylor saw the uncomfortable look on Alana's face and flinched.

"I'm such a bitch." Taylor berated herself.

"I know you and Troy-"

"Were on a strictly fucking basis." Taylor nodded, and Alana smiled grateful that Taylor would even begin to consider her feelings even though Alana never considered hers.

"There's nothing there Taylor. You just figure out what's going on between you two."

"I have a surprise for you." Troy crooned in Taylor's ear.

"What is it?" Taylor giggled grabbing her back pack from her locker which Troy immediately took from her.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

She instantly rolled her eyes hearing his over played line.

"Hey missy just be dressed by 6 when I pick you up." The blue eyed dream boat informed her before kissing her cheek and leaving.

Hearing the blare of Troy's car horn, Taylor briskly grabbed her sandals and rushed down her stairs out her front door. Hopping in the passenger side the anxious mocha skinned brunette leaned over and gave Troy a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Where we goin?" Troy shook his head indicating that he wasn't going to tell. Taylor huffed playfully.

"Ok Tay we're here."

"The beach?!" She replied lamely.

"Yes Ms.I'msogratefulthattroysurprisedme."

Taylor immediately rolled her eyes at that comment. Troy grabbed her hand pulling her out of the car.

Once on the beach Taylor gasped seeing the blanket with rose petals scattered along side it and a wooden basket in the middle.

"Troy!" Taylor squealed hugging him tightly. Skipping along the beach she eagerly sat on the blanket and beckoned him near.

"So I'm guessing you love it." She nodded furiously giving him a small peck of appreciation which soon turned extremely passionate. Wriggling from underneath him, Taylor sat up.

_What are we?_

"What's up?" Troy asked concerned.

"What are we Troy?" Taylor inquired, asking the million dollar question.

"Are we acquaintances with benefits, friends, friends with-" her excessive rambling was immediately silence by a kiss.

"You're me girl Tay and that's benefit enough." Smiling Taylor immediately pulled him into another passion filled kiss eager to finish what she started with her now (finally) boyfriend.

Fin♥

**Sorry it took so long. But ya thanks for all the reviews I hope you liked it now I can focus on my other story which I hope you all check out it's call Everything in Black and White (also a traylor) - Blueprincess**


End file.
